The Reason Behind Everything
by kaze-chan187
Summary: Have you ever wondered the reason behind the forbidden love between Jedi? Strong feelings as love come to transform into hate, and this that conduces to fear, that drags the heart into the dark side… the myth goes that two of the most powerful Jedi masters had fallen in love with each other... what was it that tore him apart to the dark side of the force...?


_Have you ever wondered the reason behind the forbidden love between Jedi? Strong feelings as love come to transform into hate, and this that conduces to fear, that drags the heart into the dark side… the myth goes that two of the most powerful Jedi masters had fallen in love with each other, they were allowed to marry, and so they did. Not long after that, a child was born: his mother's blue eyes and his father's features… what is it that happened between them that tore him apart from the light?_

 **THE REASON BEHIND EVERYTHING**

Long ago, in a galaxy far away, in the Stewjon system, lived three children: Aa-vi Wan, Dam-Mhara, and Qui-gon Jinn; the three of them had a happy and peaceful life. One day, they had gathered to decide their fate…

"Everyone, I have made up my mind." Said Dam-Mhara, a brunette girl of a slender figure and bright blue eyes. "I want to follow the force."

"Have you gone mad?" Aa-vi intervened, a serious expression deep into his emerald green eyes, covered by his pitch black hair. "They won't let you in easily, Mhara, Jedi Masters think weak of women."

"And why would that be?" She retorted, flustered, although she knew Aa-vi was right, she had to work extra hard to get into the Jedi Order.

He replied to her: "Because you girls tend to have a lot of troubled feelings, and strong feelings will lead you to…"

"Destruction." Qui-gon finally spoke, with a defeated look on his face, which quickly changed into a hopeful smirk. "I say she gives it a try, as she's the strongest woman I know."

"Qui-gon, thank you!" Mhara smiled and hugged him. The three of them had decided to become Jedi Masters together.

Time passed, the three children were no longer kids, they had traveled to Coruscant, the planet where the Jedi Order had their headquarters, to complete their training… there, something unexpected happened…

Aa-vi approached Qui-gon, they had been separated from Dam-Mhara in this stage of their training, as their masters were different. "I have something I have been wanting to tell you, Qui-gon."

Qui-gon lift his gaze upon Aa-vi's green eyes, which now showed the greatest happiness anyone could possibly attain. "What is it that you want to tell me, Aa-vi? I have a feeling it might be about Mhara, or am I perhaps wrong?"

"You are surprisingly correct, as you have known for years, I am indeed in love with her, but guess what!" Replied Aa-vi.

"She loves you back!" Said Qui-gon.

"Yes!" The other one proclaimed. "Of all the feasible answers she could have given me when I confessed myself to her, she said yes!"

"So you did ask her to marry you." Qui-gon smiled, though half-heartedly, because he had masked his feelings for Mhara, since his comrade was greatly devoted to her.

"Yes, and the council has approved, I was wondering if you were willing to be our godfather!" He nodded, and then laughed, because it was no good to fight with him, being this happy, and as he shared these feelings…

And they did marry, after the three of them had completed their padawan stages to become the three most powerful Jedi, and the first few years seemed immeasurably happy for Aa-vi and Mhara… until that day, Aa-vi had gone out, he said, on a mission assigned by the order…

Dam-Mhara paced the room as she did every day since her husband's disappearance, it had been around a year since it happened, she still wondered why he had lied to her about the mission. She heard a knock on her door, wondered who it was, so she went to see. She saw Qui-gon standing in front of her with a sad smile.

"What is it? Did they finally find something about Aa-vi's whereabouts?" She asked.

"Indeed, but you will not like what you are about to here, Mhara…" Qui-gon hesitated about continuing, as she had just given birth to a child a few months before, and this had her in a delicate condition. "They spotted Aa-vi on a suspected Sith base… I am sorry to be the one to deliver this kind of news to you, dearest Mhara, but they thought I…" Dam-Mhara embraced Qui-gon, sobbing uncontrollably. "I am truly sorry."

They stayed like that for a long while, then Mhara spoke again: "I will go find him."

Dam-Mhara asked for the exact location where they had spotted Aa-vi to the council, it was given to her. Qui-gon tried to persuade her not to go, because he knew it would only get her killed; she nodded to him and affirmed that was the fate that awaited her, and that she wanted him to train her child to be a Jedi when he grew up. Qui-gon finally accepted the woman's wishes, kissing her good-bye and finally proclaiming his neglected feelings for her, she parted to find Aa-vi, who had indeed taken his path to the dark side…

He had felt her presence, and went to find her. "Mhara… why are you here?"

"You have gone missing for almost a year, now, Aa-vi, tell me, what is it that troubles you so much?"

"My dearest Mhara, I am not good enough, but you need to go, return to the light, I am condemned to doom, it is not safe for you to be here… I might have to…"

"I have known that all along." She went and wrapped her arms around him, Aa-vi burst in tears. "Do it, Aa-vi, it will all be alright, perhaps in another life, it will not end this way…"

And he did, he pierced her with his crimson light saber, begging for forgiveness.

"I forgive you, and I will love you forever, Aa-vi." She last whispered to him, leaving this world behind…

As for Qui-gon Jinn, he took Dam-Mhara's child as a padawan when he turned of age. Obi-Wan was the best student he could have had… though it made him terribly sad, just seeing his bright blue eyes… just like his mother's…

 _ **It's been a long time since I last published something here, I hope you have liked my little fanfiction, see you guys soon! Let me know what you think of it, I will soon have it translated into spanish too.**_


End file.
